Tampoco A Casa Puedo Ir
by SkeletonBirds
Summary: Home Also I cannot Go, TRADUCCIÓN. En su primer viaje a la Tierra, un Spock de 15 años se encuentra con cierto joven rebelde de Iowa; y aunque confuso por la noche que pasan juntos, está seguro de que todo volverá a la normalidad cuando regrese a casa... KxS, primera parte centrada en Spock. M-preg.
1. Capítulo I

**Originalmente escrito por: **ht tp (:) u/ 2087543/ soonanemone

_Declaración de Derechos de Autor: el universo Star Trek no me pertenece.  
_  
_**N/T:**_ La historia no es mía _(SkeletonBirds)_ si no que pertenece a la talentosa **_soonanemone_**. Sólo me adjudico la traducción, realizada con el debido permiso de la autora. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida, en tanto que no soy profesional y puedo estar equivocándome en algo :3 _Si quieren dirigirse directamente a la autora yo me encargaré de que le llegue el mensaje, sólo disfruten de la maravillosa historia._(Aclaraciones al final del capítulo)  
**EDIT**: _Gracias a algunos puntos que me marcó **Ginebra216**, decidí editar este capítulo, ¡muchas gracias!_ :)

**Advertencias**:Sexo explícito, **M-preg**, Kirk/Spock :3

* * *

"I will not sleep here tonight.** Home also I cannot go.**"

(No dormiré aquí ésta noche, _tampoco a casa puedo ir._)

**_(Traducción.)  
_**

* * *

Spock está de pie en el pasillo de un edificio de apartamentos en la Tierra y hay una especie de sustancia pegajosa en el piso, quizá algún tipo de chicle, que él apenas ha podido evitar pisar cuando llegó a lo alto de las escaleras. El chico humano que lo condujo allí, —Spock fuertemente agarrado a su espalda en una motocicleta no distinta a la que su propio padre tiene y no le permite usar, nunca, porque es demasiado joven—el chico humano está aporreando un código numérico en el pad (1) junto a la puerta 4A. No está mirando a Spock, y Spock empieza a preguntarse si esto fue error.

—Mi padre no aprobaría esto—, dice. Después de decirlo, se da cuenta que la observación está fuera de lugar. Él y el humano no han hablado desde que entraron en el estacionamiento fuera del edificio, e incluso entonces todo lo que el otro dijo fue:

_"—Aquí es—", _Spock no había respondido nada, porque el edificio era una sucia estructura, no particularmente agradable a la vista, incluso con el brillante y hermoso sol rozando el horizonte detrás, y él tampoco quería insultar la casa del humano, ni mentir.

El chico ríe, sólo un corto resoplido de risa a través de la nariz.

—Supongo que no—, dice.

El código es aceptado, y la puerta se desliza al abrirse. El chico hace entrar a Spock primero, y Spock puede sentir lo ojos en él mientras entra. Se quitan los zapatos en la puerta. El apartamento no tiene entrada (2). Es una gran habitación, con una cocina en uno de los lados, una puerta abierta a la derecha que conduce a lo que parece ser el cuarto, un baño justo a su izquierda. Recorre con la mirada todo aquello, los colores aburridos de los muebles, el desorden disperso, los rústicos –gruesos- libros en grandes pilas y unos cuantos platos sucios en la mesa, junto a un fregadero que desborda. No encuentra las palabras. Trata de calmarse a sí mismo, y aún así los pensamientos corren sin orden en su cabeza.

— ¿Él es un 'Embajador', dijiste? ¿Tu padre? —, pregunta el chico, su mirada situada en Spock, casi contemplativa.

—Afirmativo —, responde Spock—. Él visita la Tierra con frecuencia. Ésta es la primera vez que lo acompaño.

— ¿Y pensaste que podía ser una buena oportunidad para algún tipo de rebelión adolescente? —, dice el chico, y antes de que Spock responda, continúa: —No te preocupes, no te estoy juzgando. He pasado esa fase—. Entonces hace una pausa por un momento y pone los ojos en blanco, un gesto extraño, que Spock nunca ha visto antes. Él inclina la cabeza para observar al humano de cerca —. ¿A quién engaño? aún estoy en esa fase.

Spock y el humano se conocieron por accidente, tres horas y cuarenta y ocho minutos atrás, cuando Spock tropezó con el chico en la calle. Él había estado deambulando, aburrido de esperar en el hotel a que su padre completara sus negocios, queriendo saber, entender esta cultura, esta gente, la gente de su madre con quienes nunca se ha encontrado, a quienes sólo conoce a través de su madre y sus propias lecturas e investigaciones. El chico lo había sorprendido bastante al venir de lo que al parecer era la nada cuando dobló la esquina, pero no se había molestado por el choque.

Invitó a Spock a una bebida. Spock declinó; el chico insistió; el bar fue ruidoso y la gente desagradable, pero el chico, con su pelo rubio y los claros ojos azules y la llamativa sonrisa que atravesó los órganos más profundos de Spock, con su risa fácil y la manera en que siempre se apoyaba, casi tocando pero no, tanto, que cuando tocó Spock estaba listo para la sensación, esperando a pesar de sí mismo la sensación, la placentera sensación (3) —el chico había sido hipnotizante.

—Ven conmigo—, invitó, más tarde. Spock dijo _«si»_ sin pensarlo, sin siquiera preguntarle el nombre a pesar de las horas que pasaron juntos, sin siquiera ofrecerle el suyo. Intercambiaron edades, aunque cuando el chico dijo _«dieciocho»,_ Spock había estado demasiado asustado, demasiado irracional pero poderosamente asustado, de darle su verdadera edad, así que dijo que tenía dieciocho también. En realidad, tiene quince. Mentir con tanta audacia y tan descaradamente es preocupante. O sería preocupante si él tuviera lugar en su mente para preocuparse. El humano está ocupando todo el espacio, cada capa de sus pensamientos.

Hay una cantidad considerable de capas en los pensamientos de Spock.

¿Y qué es este sentimiento? ¿Qué son estos deseos? Si tan sólo pudiera examinarlos, si tan sólo pudiera calmarse y apartarlos, ver cómo funcionan y qué significan.

El silencio parece estar poniendo un poco incómodo al humano—los signos son sutiles pero Spock piensa que los está recogiendo, un pequeño temblor, una mirada insegura—así que se sitúa un poco más cerca de Spock y le dice —: Eres el primer _Vulcano_ que conozco, ¿sabes?, he escuchado que eres como… ¿tres veces más fuerte que el ser humano medio? —Él inclina la cabeza, un poco como Spock un momento antes, y entonces extiende una mano muy suavemente, tanto que todas las concepciones de Spock sobre él se vuelven borrosas. Él no lo toca hasta después de haber agregado:

—Fuerte-pero de alguna manera-delicado—. Su palma contra la piel de la mejilla de Spock—. Lo digo como un cumplido, por cierto—, dice, y sonríe de esa manera en la que Spock cree que el humano intenta hacerlo sentir cómodo.

El chico mueve su mano hacía el hombro de Spock, entonces, coloca la otra mano en su otro hombro. Él mira a Spock directamente a los ojos, y Spock controla su cuerpo cuidadosamente, se dice a sí mismo que no puede apartar la mirada.

—En un momento —, dice el chico, la voz calma y mucho más tranquila de lo que Spock la ha oído ya —, en un momento, voy a besarte. Aléjate ahora si no quieres que lo haga.

Spock es vagamente consiente de la costumbre humana de besar, bastante diferente a cualquier beso del que alguna vez haya sido testigo en Vulcano, pero su mente se está rezagando en un completo 74,8% y él aún está tratando de imaginarse cómo sería presionar su boca contra la del humano _cuando está ocurriendo_. Los labios son suaves. Por un momento no se mueven, entonces empiezan a abrirse contra su boca. Él humano se acerca, tanto que sus cuerpos están apretados uno contra el otro. Él no deja de besar. Spock abre la boca, porque piensa que es eso lo que probablemente el humano espera que haga. Siente una lengua, llegando a través de sus dientes, buscando su propia lengua, apenas empujando contra ella al principio. La más curiosa de las sensaciones. Los brazos del chico están alrededor de su cuerpo. Este tipo de intimidad física con alguien que no es parte de su familia inmediata es chocante. No sabe qué hacer con sus manos. O con su boca. Intenta presionar su lengua contra la del humano. Es húmedo y desorganizado. Una actividad sin un propósito lógico excepto que si él no estuviera controlando su cuerpo, ligeramente -pero aún así-, estaría temblando, e incluso ahora su respiración ha aumentado, y puede sentir también un ligero aumento en los latidos de su corazón. Él lo hace, e incluso envuelve los brazos en los hombros del chico, y ante esto el humano se aleja y habla, directamente dentro de la boca de Spock en una voz baja y rasposa—. Sí, eso es. Lo tienes.

Spock no sabe exactamente _qué _es lo que tiene, pero se imagina que su padre no querría que lo tuviera, ni tampoco lo querría el Alto Concejo Vulcano, ni T'Pau, ni su madre. Aprieta la boca duramente contra la del chico una vez más.  
Por un largo momento ellos presionan sus bocas juntas, cada vez más desorganizadamente, y cuidadosamente Spock pierde un poco del control sobre sus propias reacciones físicas. Jadea un poco cuando el chico empieza a alejarse. Quiere preguntarle qué está pasando, pero el chico sonríe, una vez más, y mientras desenreda sus brazos toma la mano de Spock, un toque demasiado fuerte para su estado actual y su corazón late un poco más rápido, y entonces empieza a caminar hacia atrás por delante de él, cuidadosamente manteniendo el contacto visual mientras guía a Spock hasta la habitación que él ha visto a la derecha cuando entró.

Spock lo sigue. Lo sigue sin dudar. Su mente se está inundando de sentimientos, embriagándose con eso, ahogándose en eso, sintiendo por este chico y queriendo y necesitando, si, completamente ilógica necesidad, tan fuerte que _desafía_ a la lógica, y él nunca se ha sentido así en su vida. _«Esto es peligroso»_, le dice una pequeña voz en su mente. La empuja a un lado. El chico tira de él a través del umbral. Pronuncia un comando, la voz clara y alta y chocante para los oídos de Spock, y las luces se encienden, no completamente, sino en al menos un 75%. El humano atrapa los ojos de Spock y dice:

—Quiero ser capaz de verte. Eres…— (se están tocando sólo en las manos ahora, un toque ligero, tentativo, y Spock siente su lengua dar un golpecito y rodar a través de sus labios, y se da cuenta de que los ojos del chico siguen el movimiento) —…_eres hermoso_.

Y entonces se están besando otra vez. Es como si las manos del chico humano estuvieran en todos lados al mismo tiempo, corriendo primero al pelo de Spock, ahora abajo en su espalda, tocando, burlándose, y rozando. Los propios movimientos de Spock son inadecuados en comparación, piensa, en alguna parte bajo la base de sus pensamientos. Mantiene una de sus manos extendidas y la otra en la espalda del humano, buscando un máximo contacto incluso a través de su camiseta. Tampoco está seguro qué hacer con su lengua. La mueve con poca gracia dentro del hueco de la boca del humano, sintiendo el calor, un ligero calor humano que nunca podría haber imaginado, primero intentando _no_ enredar la otra lengua con la suya, la lengua empujando insistente en su boca, y entonces intentando enredarla. El humano hace un sonido inesperado mientras se apartan un poco, y Spock se sobresalta, suena un poco dolorido, pero en el mismo momento las manos del chico se mueven hacia abajo y una se detiene en la parte baja de la espalda y la otra le agarra el culo. Se escucha a sí mismo, también, exclamar suavemente ante el toque. Es una exclamación de sorpresa, pero por la manera en que el humano se aleja y atrapa la mirada de Spock y le dispara unos segundos de su sonrisa brillante, es claro que él entiende que es un gemido de placer. Spock se siente ruborizar.

El humano lo toma de la mano de nuevo y tira de él a la cama, donde caen, medio sentados y medio acostados; Spock se soporta a sí mismo con una mano en el colchón (la cama no está hecha, recordará más tarde; las sábanas están arrugadas donde el chico durmió la noche anterior, una pequeña montaña de mantas en los pies, huellas en las almohadas). El humano se inclina cerca de él, balanceándose Spock no sabe cómo, una mano en su pierna, la otra alrededor de su cuerpo. Se besan boca contra boca sólo un momento, entonces el chico aleja sus labios y empieza a besar, con besos pequeños, casi gentiles, el rostro de Spock y entonces a lo largo de su mandíbula y entonces abajo, en el cuello. Esta piel es más sensible. Spock no puede detener los sonidos que está haciendo, «_definitivamente gemidos»_, se dice a sí mismo calmadamente en algún lugar dentro de sus pensamientos. _«Esto es sólo lógico. Estoy respondiendo a estímulos.»_

Él sólo desea que el humano fuera más caliente. Ansía el calor, lo necesita, necesita el contacto que viene de la piel tocando la piel, el confort de esta cercanía. Usa una mano para llegar, un poco nerviosamente, un poco tentativamente, debajo de la camiseta del chico.  
Él parece sentir el nerviosismo de Spock. La boca en su oído ahora, susurra en la concha de su oreja—. Todo está bien. Te deseo.

Spock no está seguro si ambas frases están relacionadas. Si la segunda es una explicación para la primera. Siente un roce de dientes y sus pensamientos se quedan en blanco por un momento y cuando vuelven todo en lo que se preocupa es en la forma en que el chico está presionando, cuidadosa pero incuestionablemente, su espalda sobre la cama. Cubre la totalidad del cuerpo de Spock con la totalidad del suyo, y por un instante, por un puñado de instantes, es perfectamente maravilloso, hambriento y un poco rudo y completamente desesperado e impulsivo, pero maravilloso. Está perdido en ello. Entonces el humano se aleja, y se alza en sus dos brazos, por lo que está observando el rostro de Spock. Spock lo mira. Nota las mejillas rojas y el pelo ligeramente desordenado y que respira a través de la boca. Spock nota cada indicio de excitación, de deseo, pero aún así sigue preocupado, porque el humano se ha detenido, y él no sabe por qué.

—Creo que estamos usando demasiada ropa—, dice, luego de algunos momentos de silencio. Antes de que Spock pueda responder el humano está tirando de su propia camiseta por encima de su cabeza. La facilidad con la que revela su cuerpo medio desnudo es alarmante, escandalosa. Spock ni siquiera considera imitar el gesto, no ha ido así de lejos en sus considerablemente aletargados pensamientos, hasta que el chico dice, en una voz ligeramente tentativa:

—Ahora estamos desiguales.

—Yo…—Spock comienza a responder, pero no sabe qué es lo que trata de decir, qué es lo quiere decir. Puede ver los músculos suavemente definidos ondulando más abajo en el pecho del chico y es abrumado con un deseo que nunca ha sentido antes y está atrapado, no tiene idea de qué está pasando. No. Eso es una mentira. Él sabe lo qué está pasando. Cuando el chico vuelve a sonreír, (todavía un poco tentativo, si, pero es sólo una ligera insinuación debajo de la confianza mal demostrada en su expresión), y se mueve para ponerse de cuclillas sobre las piernas de Spock, y le hace un gesto para que se siente, _él sabe_. Comienza a quitarse las tres capas que está usando para protegerse del frío helado de la Tierra. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada el chico está empujándolo otra vez, duro ahora, la cama quejándose debajo de ellos, y cubre su cuerpo una vez más.

Piel contra piel lo tientan para bajar sus defensas, sus barreras, y sentir las emociones del chico deslizarse dentro suyo. Pero no lo hace. No puede. No debe. Aún corre las manos arriba y abajo en su espalda y se muerde la lengua para evitar responder demasiado ruidosamente a las sensaciones de esa boca cálida contra su piel en llamas, rodando bajo su pecho. Siente el golpe de una lengua sobre un pezón y clava las uñas en la espalda del chico. Cree sentir una sonrisa presionarse contra una de sus costillas.

La boca del chico se aprieta una vez más contra la suya, labios abiertos contra labios. Sus movimientos son descuidados e indignos, desordenados y embarazosos. Spock siente que ambos mueven el cuerpo para rozar el uno con el otro de cualquier manera que puedan hacerlo. El chico está duro, se da cuenta, vagamente, y él también, y ¿qué puede hacer? ¿Qué puede hacer además de inclinar la cabeza a un lado y besar el rostro y la mandíbula del chico humano? Escucha palabras en susurros sin aire:

— _Si, sí, bueno, eres tan bueno, eres tan caliente, joder, oh, sí_—. Esas palabras y otras cosas. Se registran vagamente en su mente. Él mismo es silencioso, excepto por algunos gemidos que no puede detener. Inclina la cabeza vergonzosamente para plantar besos distintivos, separados, sólo una presión de los labios y otra vez, contra la piel del cuello del chico.

No debería sorprenderse cuando la mano del chico se abre camino entre ellos y lo toca, lo agarra, a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Pero jadea tan fuerte que el chico ríe en los hombros de Spock y murmura:

—Mis vecinos escucharon ese.

Besa a Spock nuevamente y deshace los botones de los pantalones y desliza suavemente la mano adentro.

Pero siente la inquietud de Spock y se alza otra vez, la mano en el mismo lugar, y mira directo a los ojos de Spock.

— ¿Esto está bien? —, pregunta sin aire.

—No…no lo sé—, responde Spock, considerándolo. Trata de ordenar, lógicamente, cuidadosamente, uno por uno, sus pensamientos, dispersos y arrastrados. Esta es la razón por la que el chico lo llevó a su casa, piensa. No quiere decepcionarlo. Un pensamiento ilógico. No le debe nada. Nada excepto este sentimiento, este pantano de sentimientos en los que se está hundiendo, este tirón estático de emociones de las cuales se está inundando, perfectas, hermosas emociones. No quiere que termine. No cree que pueda continuar, no a este ritmo, sin escalar. Tocar más, quitarse más ropa, llegar a la eventual liberación: ésta es la conclusión lógica de sus actividades. Pero continuar esas actividades sería, en sí mismo, ilógico.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta el chico una vez más, ahora con más fuerza.

—Si—, responde rápidamente Spock, para tranquilizarlo.

—Puedo detenerme, si quieres que me detenga.

Esta vez, Spock duda. El chico aún lo está mirando intensamente. Aún lo está tocando. Spock está sudando, incluso en la fría habitación del humano.

Finalmente, dice:

—Volveré a Vulcano mañana.

La frente del humano se arruga en la confusión, sólo por un segundo, entonces sacude la cabeza y reajusta su posición sobre Spock, y dice:

— ¿Con qué tiene eso que ver? No estoy hablando acerca de mañana. Estoy hablando acerca de ahora mismo—. Mientras habla mueve la mano de la entrepierna de Spock y la usa para soportar su peso.

Claro, se recuerda Spock, sacudiendo los ojos abajo por la vergüenza. No hay suposiciones de longevidad en esta relación- es meramente interacción. No hay un lazo sino una rápida y fugaz lujuria.

—Sería ilógico —, comienza, pero el humano lo interrumpe.

—No pienses sobre la lógica.

—Está contra las enseñanzas de mi cultura ignorar la lógica.

El humano suspira, quizá harto, y Spock se imagina que se irá pero no lo hace. Vuelve a apoyarse contra Spock de nuevo y habla, esta vez lento, dentro de su oreja.

—Se siente bien, ¿cierto? ¿Se siente bien tenerme encima tuyo, contra ti?

Hace una pausa, los labios casi pero aún no tocando la piel de Spock.

—Afirmativo —, susurra Spock.

— ¿Y me deseas?  
Un respiro, un segundo.

—Mucho.

—Entonces sigue tus _sentimientos_. Sólo una vez. Eso no cambia quién eres. No cambia lo que crees.

—Sería hipocri-

—Estás vivo. Tienes sentimientos. Tienes deseos. Negar esas cosas sería ilógico.

Spock no tiene respuesta para esto. Cree que él chico espera una. Pero él no la tiene. Cierra los ojos e intenta centrarse.

Siente que el humano se sienta. Pestañea para abrir los ojos, ve como el chico pasa el dorso de su muñeca sobre la frente casi distraídamente. Está sentado ligeramente sobre las rodillas de Spock y el estómago le da un vuelco, porque está arruinándolo, ¿no?

—No hagas nada que no quieras hacer —, dice finalmente el chico. —Pero debes saber que te quiero. Terriblemente. Y…—duda, evitando mirar el rostro de Spock al continuar —, seré cuidadoso. Lento. Sólo… piénsalo. Por un rato, o por mucho tiempo y…—, suspira otra vez—. Decídete completamente. Pregúntate qué quieres y si vale la pena. Estaré en la otra habitación.

Spock cierra los ojos de nuevo, y no los abre incluso al sentir el peso de la cama redistribuirse ni al escuchar al chico humano irse.

No sabe cuánto tiempo esperó ahí, tendido sin dignidad en las sábanas blancas del chico. Quizá sólo unos minutos. Escucha el grifo en la cocina. Corre las manos sobre su propio pecho y toma unas cuantas, y calmantes, respiraciones profundas. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Este chico, sólo eso, sólo él. ¿Y vale la pena?

Mira a través de la puerta, pero el humano está demasiado lejos, invisible.

Unos minutos más, y Spock se levanta.

El humano se encuentra de pie junto al fregadero y observa la pila de platos, la mano curvada alrededor de un vaso vacío, y cuando escucha a Spock, alza la cabeza y lo mira. No sonríe. No se ve molesto, pero aún así, Spock se encuentra deseando algún tipo de consuelo en aquella expresión, consuelo que no debería necesitar. Duda antes de hablar, y el humano le pregunta, luego de ese intervalo de silencio:

— ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a tu hotel?

—Negativo—. Responde Spock—. Desearía quedarme aquí. Contigo. Confío en ti.

Ante esto, el rostro del chico rompe en una sonrisa genuina, y entonces eleva las cejas un poco burlón.

—Tu cara está completamente verde—, dice. Spock no encuentra que este comentario sea de ayuda. Su estómago se revuelve. El chico camina hacia él y lo envuelve en sus brazos. Besa casi con dulzura los labios de Spock. Quizá siente la duda, la desagradable vergüenza que irradia, tensando cada músculo y absteniéndose de dejarse llevar propiamente ante el toque; porque alza las comisuras de los labios y agrega:

—Me gusta el verde. Está bien.

Spock sólo asiente, y arrastra la mirada lejos del rostro del chico.

Escucha un susurro, un muy bajito:_ "—Ven"_. Y él va.

De nuevo en la habitación del chico, y ahora empieza a caer. Siente el corazón golpeteando casi dolorosamente en el costado (6) mientras pierden lo que les queda de ropa, y él está desnudo con un desconocido en una cama desconocida, y está aterrorizado y caliente y desesperado por esto, vergonzosamente desesperado. El humano susurra las palabras más sucias y obscenas que Spock haya oído jamás, pero de una manera tan suave y silenciosa que suenan casi como caricias. Él mismo casi no dice nada. Trata de relajarse cuando el humano le dice que lo haga; sigue las instrucciones que se le dan y responde a las preguntas que se le hacen sin rodeos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le pregunta el chico— ¿Todo está bien?

Todo está bien, quiere decir, pero es tan vago en su significado, y ¿cómo puede estar todo bien, cuando está aquí, dirigiendo cuidadosamente sus músculos para acomodar dos dedos en el interior de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y deslizando las manos sobre la piel desnuda por el confort del contacto? ¿Cómo puede él estar bien? ¿No está bien? Está flotando y cayendo. Está absolutamente consciente de lo que lo rodea. Es incapaz de continuar. Debe haber perdido el control. Siente destellos de otra mente atravesando sus pensamientos. Lujuria y su propia lujuria combinadas, junto con una sensación de temor demasiado pura para ser suya, separados del miedo palpitante y la creciente curiosidad.

Quiere decirle al chico aquellas cosas. O mostrárselas. Dejar que sus emociones se deslicen a través del canal pero no puede, estas cosas lo lastimarían. Así que dice que todo está bien.

—No mientas si no es así —, le dice el chico, jadeando, los dedos aún dentro de Spock, tan resbaladizos y fríos al entrar pero fáciles, ahora, de aceptar.

—Es aceptable —, le asegura Spock en una sola respiración.

Esa parece no ser la respuesta correcta, piensa, porque el humano frunce el ceño y dice:

—Se supone que es _bueno_,_ baby_ —. Se inclina y lame desde la punta de la oreja de Spock, hasta que puede susurrar en ella —. Aquí —. Spock siente el toque de nuevo en su _longitud_ —. Ahora tócame —, dirige el chico, y él lo hace. Las sensaciones se triplican en cada una de las más sensitivas partes de su cuerpo, y siente los dedos del humano curvarse dentro suyo. Gime. El humano le repite la palabra "si" una y otra vez.

— ¿Aún confías en mi? —, le pregunta, más tarde, cerniéndose sobre Spock, a punto de _empujar_. Spock agarra sus hombros. Se permite sentir las emociones del chico, controlando la transferencia tan bien como puede, y mientras lo hace se muerde los labios y cierra los ojos e intenta pretender que el chico no lo está mirando. Siente impaciencia, y un poco de nervios, siente al chico, a él mismo a través del chico, y está un poco ciego por la lujuria, y una lujuria casi autodestructiva que ya sintió antes, y a pesar de apenas conocerse hay un estremecimiento de profundo afecto, zumbando en el trasfondo de un sentimiento. Spock debe responder con la verdad. Tiene que mirar al otro chico a los ojos. Y lo hace. Se fuerza a hacerlo. Ambos están mojados con sudor y él está asustado.

—Confío en ti—, dice.

El chico asiente una vez.

El humano cree que lo está lastimando, Spock se da cuenta, y es por eso que siempre le habla, que le pregunta siempre si aún está bien, cuidadosamente moviéndose con más lentitud de la que le gustaría, tocándolo en cualquier parte que pueda porque de alguna manera sabe que es lo que Spock quiere. Es lógico concluir a partir de su comportamiento que siente dolor, por como mantiene los ojos cerrados, por cómo se agarra a la espalda y caderas del chico. Pero no siente dolor. Mantiene un gran control de su cuerpo, sus músculos, incluso ahora. Pero está asustado, asustado de que este sintiendo demasiado, asustado de que no pueda volver de esto, asustado de perder el control. Es más fuerte que el humano en un alto margen y sabe que esta causándole dolor con la sola fuerza de su agarre. Le dice al chico que se mueva más rápido, duro, porque sabe que él quiere hacerlo, y sólo necesita el permiso.

No dura demasiado. El orgasmo del chico llega con una pequeña advertencia y un sonoro y desenfrenado gemido, incoherente y desarticulado. Spock está casi avergonzado de escucharlo, de ver la expresión perdida en el rostro del humano. El no se encuentra en ningún lugar cercano a liberarse, o al menos el no cree estarlo, hasta que el humano lo toma inesperadamente en la mano; después de algunos vergonzosos, exhaustivos golpes Spock siente que su cuerpo se concentra y sus caderas se sacuden y se libera. Gime una sucesión de palabras Vulcanas, bastante explicitas, sin creerse lo que está diciendo, y cuando termina cae con un golpe sordo en la cama.  
Por un rato, no puede mirar al chico humano. Sus ojos se mantienen abiertos pero están fijos en el techo. Él y el chico están completamente separados ahora; ya no están tocándose, y Spock, invadido y pulverizado hasta el punto de ahogarse en sus propios sentimientos, se dio cuenta cuanto había tomado de las emociones del humano, y se siente avergonzado y culpable. También está seguro de que se ve como un completo desastre.

Es sorprendido por un toque ligero en la mano. Entonces ahí esté el sonido del movimiento, y mira por encima para encontrar al chico a punto de besarlo. Él se lo permite, besando en respuesta cuidadosa, suavemente. Es un beso con la boca cerrada. El chico luego le sostiene la mirada por un largo momento pero no dice nada, ni tampoco Spock. Entonces el humano sonríe, una sonrisa tenue, forzada, que luego disminuye hasta desaparecer de su rostro. Se sienta con un sonoro suspiro y una queja. Mueve las piernas por encima de la cama y mira en dirección a la ventana, cuyas cortinas están cerradas. A salvo ahora de esa mirada, Spock observa su espalda y el camino de sus vértebras. Siente un deseo, viniendo de ninguna parte, de deslizar los dedos por aquellas hendiduras, de tomarse su tiempo en explorar. Pero el descubrimiento de este deseo llegó con otro: que él no tendrá la oportunidad, ahora o nunca. Que su interacción ha terminado, y sólo quedan formalidades. Un hoyo hueco se asentó en su estomago.  
—El baño está al otro lado del apartamento…No sé si te diste cuenta—, dice el chico, finalmente. Tiene la voz cansada y Spock no puede leer ninguna emoción en ella—. Es un poco molesta la ubicación. Eres bienvenido de usar la ducha si quieres. Hay toallas y…jabón—. Las palabras son un poco artificiales, irregulares, la voz de alguien tratando de mantener el tren de pensamientos a pesar del cansancio.

Spock no quiere levantarse, pero sabe que la invitación del chico es más una orden, así que lo hace, avergonzado. Camina desnudo al baño. Enciende el agua caliente lo más caliente que puede, que aún así no es suficientemente caliente, y aunque usualmente toma duchas cortas, esta vez tiene el deseo de quedarse bajo el agua años. Se abstiene por un sentido de cortesía, seguro de que a esta altura el chico está desesperado por deshacerse de él.  
No es que, considera mientras se seca, su mente este en blanco. Hay emociones, hay pensamientos, pero ha sido cuidadoso, (sin darse cuenta que ha estado haciéndolo), colocándolos en cajas y estanterías, recuperando su control. Luego habrá tiempo para meditar sobre este encuentro. Por el momento, tiene asuntos más prácticos por los que preocuparse: regresar al hotel lo más discretamente posible, explicarle la prolongada ausencia a su padre. Lo que es más importante es volver a encontrar su centro, recuperar el balance, recuperar la lógica. Lo que es más importante es ser un Vulcaniano, disfrutar ya no de deseos ni tentaciones que lo llenan de (como se dice a sí mismo ahora) culpa, y esconder esa culpa, todo demasiado humano.

Cuando vuelve a la habitación del chico, avergonzado por su desnudez pero reacio a cubrir lo que el humano ya ha visto. Sus ropas se encuentran (en un montón desordenado, pero en un montón) apiladas a los pies de la cama. El chico que está buscando en sus cajones ausentemente; lleva unos jeans rasgados sin calcetines. Levanta la mirada cuando escucha entrar a Spock.

—Tu comunicador ha estado sonando —. Le dice, un tanto desapasionadamente, y entonces regresa a su búsqueda.

Spock lo recoge. Tres mensajes, dos de su padre, uno de su madre. Lo apaga.

—Mis padres —, empieza a decir, y se da cuenta que las explicaciones no son necesarias, y deja el comunicador apagado a un lado para comenzar a vestirse.

El chico encuentra una camiseta y la pasa por encima de la cabeza.

— ¿Ya sabes qué vas a decirles? —, pregunta, casualmente.

—Pensaré en algo —, responde Spock. Termina de vestirse rápido, y sigue al chico a la otra habitación. Se calzan los zapatos en la puerta, sin hablar. Spock se encuentra preguntándose en qué está pensando el humano. Pero, ese tipo de pensamientos son inútiles, vanos, sin significado. Aclara su mente.

— ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? —, le pregunta el chico, una vez afuera, presionados una vez más en el asiento de la motocicleta —. ¿A tu hotel?

—Mi padre no apreciaría ver a su hijo arribar de esta manera—, responde Spock—. No. Llévame a la librería. Caminaré desde ahí.

Escucha al humano reír, sólo un ligero resoplido, mientras enciende la máquina.

—La vieja excusa de la librera, y técnicamente no es mentira. Estoy impresionado—, dice. Y entonces gira hacia el camino.

* * *

El chico detiene la motocicleta, pero no la apaga, la deja en marcha debajo de sus piernas y Spock se baja en la Librería Pública de Riverside. No sabe qué decir. Casi quiere decir gracias, pero el comentario sería ilógico, ya que el humano no le ha hecho ningún favor, no ha sacrificado nada por él. La pausa dura un rato, confuso, inseguro, y entonces el humano vuelve la cabeza para atrapar la mirada de Spock y dice, en un tono calmo que Spock no puede leer:

—Espero que tengas un buen viaje a casa.

—Te lo agradezco—, responde Spock, aliviado de alguna manera de ser capaz de decirlo. Sin nada más que decir, asiente formalmente una vez, y el chico responde de la misma manera, sólo una vez, y suspira tan ligeramente que no cree que el oído humano lo atrape. Entonces el chico aleja el pie del suelo, ajusta las manos en los manubrios, y se va.

Spock espera a un lado del camino un rato, sólo mirándolo.

Su padre no está enojado cuando finalmente presiona el código en sus habitaciones y entra. Está decepcionado. Calmada, serenamente decepcionado (se ve igual que la vez que Spock se metió en una pelea en la escuela hace cuatro años) y en todo lo que puede pensar es en que no quiere hablar con él en este momento. Quiere ir a dormir. No está cansado, no físicamente; si tiene que, puede permanecer despierto por varias horas, pero su mente se encuentra casi dolorosamente consumido. Todo lo que quiere es la dulce inconsciencia unas cuantas horas de meditación cuando despierte.

Su padre no dice mucho. Pregunta dónde estuvo.

—Estaba en la librería—, responde—. Quede atrapado en mi búsqueda y perdí la noción del tiempo. No escuché mi comunicador, ya que lo había apagado en orden de no molestar a los otros clientes. Me disculpo.

Sarek lo observa severamente, silencioso, y Spock puede leer en su rostro claramente que no le cree.

—Es tarde—, dice finalmente—. Discutiremos mañana.

—Si, padre—, responde Spock, con deferencia, y se retira a su habitación sin agregar nada.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra tras él se permite una mirada en el espejo. ¿Vio su padre la misma depravación que él ve en su rostro? Se ve súbitamente abrumado por una vergüenza que trae un sonrojo (7) que se extiende en su rostro una vez más. No. La paranoia es irracional. El chico humano se ha ido. Y Spock…mañana volverá a Vulcano, a su vida normal, a la realidad diaria de la escuela y a prepararse para el examen de ingreso en la Academia de Ciencia Vulcana. Y todo será exactamente igual que antes.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**  
1— Pad: por si queda alguna duda, son pantallas táctiles.  
2— Con _entrada_ se refiere a algun tipo de recibidor.  
3— _toe-curling_: es una expresión usada para decir que algo causa 'placer' o incluso lo contrario. Literalmente: dedos retorcidos, o algo muy cercano.  
6— Algunas aclaraciones sobre la anatomía de los Vulcanos. Cuando Jim menciona que su cara "esta completamente verde" es porque de hecho su sangre es verde (y las siguientes veces que aparece ésta descripción para Spock no encontré manera de traducir_ flushed green,_que literalmente es _sonrojo verde_). El corazón, al mismo tiempo, se localiza en un costado, mucho más abajo que el corazón humano.

...*HEARTS*


	2. Capítulo II

**Originalmente escrito por: **ht tp (:) u/ 2087543/ soonanemone

_Declaración de Derechos de Autor: el universo Star Trek no me pertenece._

**N.T**: Siento mucho el atraso, no pienso abandonar la traducción :)  
Un gran agradecimiento a_ Ginebra216_, por ayudarme a corregir algunos errores. _Heidi_, tengo que decir que la esencia de la historia es el 'angst', pero todo se encamina con el tiempo. O algo así; de todas formas, vale la pena. ;). _Nuriko Hamilton_, no te equivocas, el fic es de lo mejor que leí. Gracias por sus comments.

_**No olviden que si leyeron la historia y lo disfrutaron tanto como yo, me alegraría que dejen un comentario, muchas gracias :)**_

**Advertencias**:Sexo explícito, **M-preg**, Kirk/Spock :3  
_Advertencias de este capítulo: descripciones bastante gráficas sobre...el vómito._

* * *

_"I will not sleep here tonight.** Home also I cannot go.**"_

_(No dormiré aquí ésta noche, tampoco a casa puedo ir.)_

_**(Traducción.)**_

* * *

Al llegar a casa, su madre insiste en hacer preguntas mientras le cuenta la historia; y su padre, aunque relativamente silencioso, lo mira sin pestañear, con la expresión familiar de desaprobación en el rostro. Spock sabe que ninguno de los dos le cree. Pero él repite todo, cuidadosamente y con paciencia, como si no tuviera nada que esconder; repite la historia de su larga noche en la librería de Riverside, y eventualmente ellos no tienen otra opción que dejar ir el asunto. Es su hijo, después de todo, y un Vulcano; y él nunca les ha mentido antes.

Se sorprende, dos semanas después, al encontrar a su madre sentada a la mesa de la cocina cuando regresa de clases.

Al principio no se da cuenta de su presencia, demasiado absorta en el trabajo que ha extendido frente a ella. Hace una pausa un momento en la puerta, entonces da un paso adelante y con un ligero carraspeo pregunta:

— ¿Madre?

Ella mira hacia arriba rápidamente, sobresaltada, pero al verlo sonríe. Puede ver sus dientes. Ella no le sonríe así, sólo cuando es particularmente feliz. O cuando intenta convencerlo de que es más feliz de lo que en realidad es.  
Se sienta frente a ella, dejando sus cosas en la silla libre entre ellos. Ella parece a punto de hablar cuando un desagradable silbido la interrumpe, y se apresura en apagar la tetera. Spock ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Otro pequeño indicio de que su concentración está decayendo. Se preocuparía si no pudiera ser fácilmente explicado, su propia confusión ante este cambio de una rutina tan desgastada.

—No estás en tu oficina —dice, mirando más a las traducciones sin terminar que a ella, que lo observa mientras vierte agua hirviendo en una taza.

—Pensé que sería bueno trabajar aquí, para cambiar —responde, con cuidado—. ¿Quieres un poco de té?  
Lo considera. Es raro, se da cuenta, que esté preparando té de esa forma. Es mucho más fácil replicarlo que usar su preciosa -rara- agua por semejante lujo. Su inquietud aumenta. Y dice:

—Por favor.

Ella vierte el agua en una segunda taza, y entonces, haciendo un poco más de espacio en la mesa, se sienta una vez más frente a Spock. Y él capta algunos cambios en su conducta, en su postura, en su sonrisa. No está nervioso…sino preocupado, curioso…

— ¿Alguien está enfermo? —pregunta.

— ¿Qué?... Spock, no-

Se da cuenta de su incredulidad, pero continúa de todas maneras.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Padre?

—_No_—insiste de nuevo, y antes de que pueda hacer alguna otra pregunta levanta las manos, trata de sonreír de nuevo, el tono de voz claramente suavizado—. Eres tan desconfiado, Spock.

— Meramente intento encontrar la explicación más probable a este cambio en tu rutina.

— ¿Y no es una explicación probable que sólo quiera hablar con mi hijo? —Inclina la cabeza y deja escapar un pesado suspiro—. Debo ser una madre terrible…

—Al contrario, eres-

—Bromeaba, Spock —levanta la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, una sonrisa mucho más sincera esta vez, y él se da cuenta de su error. Toma un sorbo de su té, aún demasiado caliente para que su madre pueda hacer otra cosa que sostener la taza tímidamente, para esconder su vergüenza—. Sólo trataba de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Si deseas hacerlo, sólo dime por qué has arreglado esta conversación —, responde, con calma. Ve la decepción en el rostro de su madre pero pretende que no. Sus métodos indirectos de involucrarlo en una conversación son frustrantes; aunque no tan frustrantes como su propia incapacidad, (incluso después de quince años de ser su hijo), de leerla. Si es sincero consigo mismo, se está volviendo menos (no más) capaz de interpretar las expresiones y tonos de su propia madre mientras se entrena para ser cada vez más y más Vulcano.

Su madre es paciente con él, como siempre. Esconde su decepción, prueba su té con cuidado y lo baja de nuevo, y entonces explica sin rodeos:

—Hoy me di cuenta que han pasado unos quince días desde que tú y tu Padre regresaron de la Tierra, y aún no hemos tenido una conversación propia sobre eso.

Su tono tiene cierta falta de emoción, pero él capta la evidencia y decide que es por su propio beneficio. Ella alteró su rutina. Hizo té real. No ha estado en la Tierra, su hogar, por más de una década. Y ahora, mientras toma otro sorbo de té, lo está mirando, expectante y curiosa. Que ella extraña su primer hogar es una conclusión obvia, inevitable. También es lógico asumir que quiere que le hable sobre la Tierra, así puede recordar su planeta, sus propias experiencias. Quiere vivir vicariamente a través de él.

La madre de Spock lo está mirando expectante, con suavidad, y él no puede mirarla. Observa su té, que es un poco más ligero de cómo lo toma usualmente, y menos oscuro, porcentualmente. La fuerza de su respiración crea ondas en la superficie. Estuvo en la Tierra por tres de sus semanas; vio sus ciudades, sus campos y sus multitudes; comió su comida; respiró su aire y sintió su frío; fue expuesto a sus medios de comunicación y a su política; acompañó a su padre a cenas con sus representantes más distinguidos. Pero no importa cuando, cada vez que piensa en ese planeta diverso, multicolor, la primera imagen que viene a su mente es la del chico humano. Tenía una sonrisa amplia. Sus dientes tenían un fuerte color blanco. Su toque fue siempre determinado, pesado contra la piel de Spock, y cálido, pero de la manera en que un humano es cálido. Fue cuidadoso de mirarlo a los ojos al momento de-  
Su madre espera que hable. Dice su nombre una vez más, _"Spock",_e inclina la cabeza para tratar de captar un vistazo a su rostro.

—Cuéntame de tu viaje.

A veces le habla como si aún fuera un niño. Han hablado del asunto antes, en incómodos intercambios en los que él ha intentado explicarle que está creciendo, que es un adolescente casi entrando en la adultez, y aún es su hijo, si, pero ya no es ese niño que ella parece ver, incluso ahora. Ésta vez él no comenta nada. No lo admite a sí mismo, pero es porque desearía que ella estuviera en lo cierto, desearía ser el chico para quién esos tonos serían apropiados.

—Fue…memorable —responde tras una pausa—. Recuerdo muchos detalles pero no sé cuál te resultaría interesante. Encuentro tu planeta uno sorprendentemente diverso, Madre —dice esto último con un poco más de confidencia, con menos dudas, y levanta la mirada para encontrar sus ojos—. Entiendo que hay desiertos como en Vulcano, pero no vi ninguno. Todo era excesivamente verde. Había más vegetación de la que nunca he visto aquí, incluso en nuestros invernaderos. En Iowa, vimos grandes extensiones de tierras de cultivo, y aunque no se veían como mis paisajes nativos, yo_…—"los encuentro hermosos, la forma en que el sol se hunde en el horizonte en su más duro resplandor rojo"_— los encuentro estéticamente placenteros, particularmente al anochecer…

— ¿Y la gente? —pregunta su madre, sonriendo más bien con cariño a sus palabras, definiciones incompletas de por sí.

—Fueron…

¿Cómo va a responder? ¿Qué puede decir? Conoció muchos humanos de paso, sacudiendo sus manos cuando se lo ofrecieron a pesar de lo extraño del gesto, asintió a sus comentarios, observó con cuidado los gestos y las expresiones de sus rostros. Pero hay demasiada información, incluso para su entrenada mente, para llegar a una conclusión exacta. Entraron rápidamente a su vida y se fueron, y la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pasó con uno de ellos fue en su noche en aquel apartamento lleno de libros desparramados.

Así que mira a su madre a los ojos, mirándolo, y le dice:

—Fueron lo que esperaba. Una raza enteramente ilógica. Pero también, enteramente fascinante.

Su respuesta no tiene sentido, la más vaga de todas las cosas que podría haber contestado; y su madre, una mujer inteligente, ve justo a través de ello. Pero no lo presiona. Solamente toma otro sorbo de su té, permitiendo que se deslice entre ellos un silencio confortable. Sólo después de que Spock terminase su propio té, pregunta:

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber ido?

—Esa es…

—Una pregunta irrelevante. Lo sé, Spock. Sígueme la corriente.

—No—, responde, haciendo una pausa después, para asegurarse de que en esto, al menos, le está diciendo la completa e indiscutible verdad—. No tengo arrepentimientos concernientes a la visita.

Empieza a levantarse, con la explicación de que tiene trabajo esperándolo en su habitación, pero su madre lo detiene otra vez, justo en el momento en que está empujando la silla bajo la mesa. Con un poco de duda, una mano aún alrededor de la taza (tapándola ligeramente), inconscientemente, pregunta:

— ¿Y cómo va tu trabajo, Spock?

Él alza una ceja.

—Como de costumbre.

—Sólo pregunto porque parece que le has estado dedicando mucho más tiempo en las últimas semanas.

Es verdad, y un hecho que duramente podría negar. Sus pensamientos han estado alejándose mucho más fácilmente de los estudios que nunca antes, y ahora le lleva un 15.6% más terminar su tarea diaria. Una y otra vez sus pensamientos se desvían, a veces en recuerdos del chico, no puede decir que no, pero a veces, en otras cosas, inconsecuentes: qué es lo que va a cenar, la última discusión con su tutor, la aplicación de la Academia de Ciencias que no podrá llenar por al menos otro año, y una miríada de otras distracciones. Nunca antes ha experimentado un fenómeno como ese, pero hasta este momento, ha sido capaz de ignorar su existencia hasta este momento. No está listo para admitir su presencia.

—Quizá es cierto —dice—. Considerándolo, noté un ligero incremento en la dificultad de mi trabajo estas semanas, lo cual es quizá esperable, dada la rapidez con la que atravieso el último año de escuela.

Ella acepta su explicación con un asentimiento y él se lleva sus cosas a la habitación. Entonces, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se apoya en ella con un incómodo suspiro de alivio. ¿Cómo puede su madre confiar aún en él?, se pregunta antes de que pueda detenerse a sí mismo de preguntarse, ¿cómo puede ella confiar en él cuando se está convirtiendo en un hijo de tan poco fiar?

* * *

Spock se despierta repentinamente en la oscuridad de su habitación, una hora y veinte minutos antes de lo que acostumbra a levantarse. Hay un dolor intenso y agudo en su estómago. Su primer instinto es estar aterrorizado: nunca antes ha experimentado una sensación como esa, y aunque se centra en su estómago, en algunos de sus órganos, le tiembla todo el cuerpo y sus piernas se sacuden con tanta fuerza que no está seguro que pueda caminar si lo intenta. No del todo despierto al principio, se pregunta si está muriendo. No, no-, pero algo pasó, (quizá este soñando)- no, todo en su habitación es demasiado real a su alrededor, y las sensaciones de su cuerpo demasiado fuertes para ser imaginadas-, debe estar enfermo. Intenta controlar sus reacciones. Trata de controlar el movimiento inestable de su estómago, las sacudidas de sus extremidades. _Él es un Vulcano, un Vulcano_, se repite. No puede ceder a los caprichos del cuerpo. Su mente es poderosa; es su centro; su control.

Las respiraciones profundas y los pensamientos tranquilizadores no funcionan. Algo le está pasando. El miedo regresa en una gran ola y aprieta los ojos con fuerza, y por un momento, todo lo que quiere es a su madre, quiere que perciba su angustia y aparezca como cuando era un niño atrapado por las pesadillas, quiere que lo abrace como no ha hecho en años.

Se curva sobre su estómago, las rodillas tan arriba como puede, y aprieta los puños en las sábanas. El dolor no va a irse. Tiene que hacer algo. Regula la respiración una vez más, con mayor dificultad, e intenta pensar a pesar de la sensación. El dolor es una señal de que algo está mal. El cuerpo está luchando contra algo o pidiendo algo. Los síntomas son pistas. Te dicen que estas deshidratado, o que tienes gripe. ¿Qué le dice su cuerpo ahora?

Repentinamente, el estómago se le encoje, y una sensación de de apriete le ondea en la garganta. Se atraganta con violencia en su cama.

_Mi cuerpo se está volviendo de adentro hacia afuera_, piensa salvajemente, ilógico, y tiene que respirar en grandes bocanadas para calmar su miedo y recuperar el equilibrio. _Algo trata de dejar mi cuerpo, _se dice, en su lugar. _Y lo que sea, prefiero que no termine en mi piso.  
_  
Un pensamiento simple, una conclusión simple, totalmente exacta, basándose en la evidencia a mano, y lo único que debe hacer es controlar sus piernas temblorosas y salir de la cama. Se levanta inestable, pero lentamente; un pie, el pasillo hacia el baño, un comando para encender las luces y cierra la puerta a su espalda. Planea sentarse con la mayor gracia que pueda dado su estado, pero en ese momento siente un apretón en su estómago y cae de rodillas. Un líquido ardiente, doloroso, está subiendo, sin aviso ni permiso, desde su estómago hacia su esófago y entonces su boca está llena con eso; y lo escupe, como puede, incluso una vez que el movimiento dentro suyo se ha detenido, dentro de la taza del baño. Completamente ilógico que un alimento que resultara tan placentero en la cena acabara siendo tan asqueroso en el camino a través de su garganta y fuera de su aparato digestivo. Cae contra la bañera. Siente su cuerpo absolutamente limpio; un dolor en los músculos debido al esfuerzo reciente; y el sabor en su boca es verdaderamente repugnante.

Toma largas y profundas respiraciones. No se siente limpio. Pero lo que es peor, lo que es increíble, es que el dolor en su estómago no ha cesado. Es, quizá, no tan fuerte, pero su presencia persiste en su interior.

Cierra los ojos y espera, y se siente casi impaciente mientras la sensación aumenta y aumenta, mientras su cuerpo se prepara para limpiarse una vez más, y es poco consiente del sonido de los pasos en el pasillo. De repente, la sensación lo aprieta una vez más, un apretón en el centro de su cuerpo, y vomita una vez más. Hay un golpe en la puerta. Tímido al principio, entonces, más insistente. Sabe que el sonido de sus nauseas deben ser audible para la persona, para su madre, pero no puede calmarse. No puede detenerse. Escucha que llaman su nombre, dos veces, y entonces la puerta se abre; y entonces, de alguna forma, hay un fuerte pero cariñoso toque en sus hombros, y su madre está allí. Le dice algo, él no sabe qué. Le pregunta si se encuentra bien. Escupe lo último de su boca, un sabor mucho peor esta vez, el ácido de la bilis pura, y se sienta, temblando y respirando con fuerza, incapaz de hablar.

Las manos de su madre están en todas partes al mismo tiempo: frotando su espalda, apartándole el pelo de la cara, tocándole el pecho y la frente, entregándole lo primero que encuentra, una pequeña toalla en este caso, para limpiarse la cara. Cuando se ha recuperado ligeramente, lo ayuda a sentarse contra la bañera. Lo está mirando (puede saberlo con un rápido vistazo a su cara) con una expresión preocupada e intensa. Ya sonrojado por el esfuerzo, siente un fuerte rubor de vergüenza coloreándole la piel. El sentimiento es ilógico. Sabe que no ha hecho nada malo. Pero la traición cometida por su propio cuerpo se siente como una traición contra su madre.

Cuando ella ve que él es capaza de hablar, con cuidado inclina la cabeza hacia él y atrapa su mirada, y pregunta, en un tono lento y cuidadoso, sin admitir mentiras:

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Spock?

Incluso en mejores circunstancias no podría responder a esa pregunta, fraseada de esa manera, pero sabiendo que ella sólo intenta obtener la mínima garantía de su bienestar, no sabe que decir.

—No estoy seguro —responde honestamente.

Ella frunce el ceño, cada músculo de su rostro controlado por la preocupación.

—No estás seguro —repite—. ¿Cómo te sientes Spock? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No estoy seguro—repite él—. Me desperté. Tenía un dolor en el estómago, vine aquí y…

Su padre está de pie en la puerta, visible sobre el hombro de su madre. Desde la posición de Spock en el suelo, Sarek se ve más alto de lo usual. Su rostro está mayormente en blanco, y se ve, en comparación con su esposa, calmado, pero Spock piensa que debe haber un destello de preocupación. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo su padre ha estado en la habitación.

Es la visión de su padre lo que, finalmente, lo quiebra. Baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza, apretando los puños. Es un desastre, está más asustado de lo que ha estado en años, y se encuentra perdido, sin lógica a la cual recurrir, sin conocimientos o cifras o información a los cuales consultar.

—Madre —susurra—, madre, ¿qué me está pasando?

—Yo… —empieza a responder, y él escucha la duda en su voz y sabe que está a punto de decirle que no lo sabe. Quizá sabiendo lo que esas palabras podrían hacerle a él si las escucha venir de ella, se abstiene. En su lugar, coloca una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro y pronunciando su nombre en una voz muy gentil, le dice—: va a estar bien. Tú... tú sólo has vomitado. Eso es todo.

Él no se encuentra familiarizado con la expresión, así que no le provee ningún tipo de confort.

—Es un síntoma común en muchas enfermedades humanas —continúa su madre, suavemente. Esta es la voz con la cual solía enseñarle a leer, con la cual le explicó su primer problema matemático, con la cual guió sus primeros experimentos —. En la Tierra, no es usualmente algo de qué preocuparse. Sólo una gripe estomacal, quizá, o el resultado de comer algo equivocado.

—No estamos en la Tierra —le recuerda él calmadamente, sólo que ahora levanta la mirada, mirándola primero a ella y sólo fugazmente a su padre, silencioso, aún en la puerta—. Y no soy humano.

Ella intenta recordarle:

—Eres humano en parte…

—Nunca antes experimenté esto —la corta. Su voz aún es tensa, un innegable toque de temor, pero lentamente recupera su calma. Mira la mano que descansa en su pierna. Todavía está asustado. Tiene un desagradable sabor en la boca. Le duelen los músculos. Aún así, se siente recuperándose, casi capaz de mantener una conversación ahora. Mejorando, mejorando.

Su madre sonríe, una sonrisa triste, con una nota de disculpa en la expresión que él no comprende.

—En realidad, si —lo corrige—. Sólo que no en mucho tiempo. Al menos en diez años. Creo que tenías cuatro o cinco años la última vez que estuviste así de enfermo. Creo que eras demasiado joven para recordar.

Una hipótesis poco creíble. Se ha probado a si mismo ser capaz de recordar eventos de esa época de su vida, provistas de fuertes impresiones, tales como las que estas sensaciones dejarían. Pero no contradice el punto. Casi se pierde la mirada que ella le lanza a Sarek, una mirada que primero es pregunta y después reconocimiento, la ligera desaprobación. Spock tampoco comenta esto, y el mismo Sarek, cuando habla, cambia el tema.

—Lo que importa ahora es la salud de Spock —. Le dice a su esposa, entrando completamente en la habitación, y entonces le pregunta al mismo Spock—: ¿Estás enfermo ahora, Spock? ¿Cómo te sientes? Podemos llevarte con tu médico si crees que es necesario.

—No estoy enfermo —, responde, rápido, pero confidencial. Es verdad: su cuerpo se ha recuperado y a pesar de que el recuerdo del dolor sigue ahí, es sólo un recuerdo. Se cree totalmente capaz de atender a clases y de completar su trabajo diario como de costumbre, y se lo dice a sus padres.

Pero su madre mantiene la misma expresión preocupada.

— ¿Estás seguro? Es un síntoma extraño _en ti_, Spock.

—Lo estoy, madre —, repite—. No será necesario buscar atención médica. Me siento casi completamente recuperado. Estoy seguro de que sólo fue una anormalidad… una casualidad—. Observa a su madre con cuidado, con firmeza, y ve como su preocupación se convierte en, con mucha más certeza, malestar, y él sabe que sus argumentos, así como la aprobación de su padre de que Spock puede juzgar su propia salud, eventualmente superaran cualquier súplica de que acuda al médico, por si acaso. Y está en lo cierto. Ella le da una última mirada mientras se pone de pie con firmeza, y ella y Sarek se preparan para dejar la habitación. Es una mirada insegura, una mirada que le provoca un breve sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

A veces, incluso el mejor científico debe admitir que algunas preguntas no pueden responderse. Algunas incógnitas deben ser aceptadas como incógnitas eternas. Spock se dice eso, pero no lo cree. En lo profundo, cree en soluciones, en respuestas que llegan si haces la pregunta correcta y encuentras la información correcta, si buscas lo suficiente. El día escolar parece durar para siempre. No se pierde en los estudios como usualmente lo hace, pero se encuentra distrayéndose una y otra vez por un sentimiento extraño de desconcierto, un desconcierto dirigido a su propio cuerpo. Su cuerpo lo traicionó. Ya no lo siente bajo su control. Y esto no lo ayuda a aceptar que algunas anomalías deben ser aceptadas como anomalías, o que su obsesión con su monstruosa ocurrencia es ilógica, porque ha sido sacudido, más sacudido de lo que nunca admitirá.

Finalmente llega a casa. Su madre, al escuchar los pasos por la casa, lo llama a su oficina, pero cuando le asegura que se encuentra saludable, ella no le pide que lo repita. Él desaparece en su habitación y cierra la puerta a su espalda. Entonces cierra las cortinas, limpia el escritorio, y se sienta en el suelo con la espalda recta contra la cama. La habitación es triste e irreal, con tenues sombras metálicas en las paredes. Los colores son los entre-tonos de sombras que tienden a aparecer en una habitación cerrada por la tarde-tarde; no es verdaderamente oscuro, pero no hay una fuente de luz, excepto por el parpadeo de los cristales en un estante junto al escritorio. Spock se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y aprieta los tobillos, cerrando los ojos. Se desliza lentamente en la meditación, con cuidado.

Llega a este estado con un problema, con una pregunta para sí mismo. Primero debe liberarse. Libre de peso y preocupaciones. Debe ponerse a tono con su forma física para que se vuelva una con su mente, tan ligera o tan pesada como sus pensamientos. Debe tranquilizarse.

Si. Una sensación de ingravidez cae sobre él.

Hace un inventario. Su corazón: golpea con el mismo ritmo constante. Sus pulmones toman las respiraciones usuales. Su temperatura está ligeramente elevada, y lo ha estado, se da cuenta, por varias semanas. A lo largo de su cuerpo persiste la sensación, débil aunque perceptible, de la fatiga acumulada.

Y hay algo más. Algo extraño, extranjero, a él. Intenta concentrarse, pero se de cuenta que se aleja de su estado meditativo al hacerlo, así que da un paso atrás. Todo lo que encuentra son más preguntas. Aclara su mente otra vez.

Tranquilidad. Quietud. Pertenece a un todo. Lo siente todo. Es absolutamente consiente de sí mismo.  
Sabe (con una certeza que lo dejara cuando se levante y abra las cortinas y se siente en su escritorio) que no está enfermo. Que ha cambiado, pero que no hay una enfermedad atacándolo. Le sigue una sensación de seguridad. Por primera vez desde su regreso de la Tierra, por primera vez en casi un mes entero, se siente completamente a gusto.

* * *

Sólo más tarde se da cuenta que su pregunta no tuvo respuestas. Se sienta en su escritorio resolviendo ecuaciones, más cansado de lo que debería, sutil pero ahí. Aleja los pensamientos que podrían distraerlo. Trata de mantenerse enfocado. La punzante sensación de preocupación, una vez que ha vuelto, no se irá. Hay un misterio en su interior. No es suficiente con asumir, como lo hace, como debe hacerlo, que su experiencia aquella mañana no se repetirá, que la tensión golpeando a través de él se aliviará, cesará, con el tiempo. La incógnita dentro suyo es una bomba.

Aún saber la verdad lo aterroriza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Spock se despierta con el mismo dolor, el mismo retorcijón confuso, en su estómago. Se arrastra por el pasillo hacia el baño y está enfermo, miserablemente enfermo, por veinte minutos. Lo siente como veinte horas. No se da cuenta de que su madre ha entrado, pero ella está allí, de alguna manera está allí susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. ¿Fue esto lo que sintió a los cinco años? ¿Asustado y miserable y dolorido? ¿Confundido y perdido? En el momento en que se hunde en los brazos de su madre, debe tener cinco años de nuevo.

—Nada de tus tontos argumentos esta vez —, le dice ella—. Y nada de clases por hoy tampoco. Vas a tomarte el día e iras a ver a T'Pala.

Spock no la contradice. Ni siquiera lo considera, y no porque discutir con su madre cuando usa ese tono es inútil y por tanto, ilógico. Él no discute porque aún está tratando de respirar, lo más profundo que puede, tratando de recuperar el control, tratando de reponerse. Lo que se sabe es menos terrorífico que lo desconocido, se dice. Y no puede seguir así.

* * *

Ya saben, deja un comentario y me harás muy feliz :)  
*HEARTS*

_SkeletonBirds_


	3. Capítulo III

**Originalmente escrito por: **ht tp (:) u/ 2087543/ soonanemone

_Declaración de Derechos de Autor: el universo Star Trek no me pertenece._

_**N.A**: Sé muy poco sobre estar embarazada; hice una pequeña busqueda, cambié algunas cosas para encajarlas en el género de Spock, y decidí culpar cualquier error que cometa al hecho de Spock siendo un Vulcano. Estoy, también, usando el tiempo de un embarazo humano standar, y, para no volverme loca, estoy haciendo una traducción automática de tiempo Vulcano a tiempo humano. Algo así como, incluso cuando los personajes esten hablando en Vulcano, aparece aquí en inglés (**N.T:** español en este caso)._

_**N.T:** Muchas gracias a_ _**Arlequina Lunatica Snape** y a **Ruha-Raw **especialmente por el extenso review (espero que todas tus preguntas se respondan en este capitulo)._

Sobre la linea temporal:

_este un Universo Alterno que se enlaza con los hechos de la película (ST2009). Tal vez, lo más correcto sería decir que es una historia que sigue la linea temporal original con** ciertos cambios** en su desarrollo._

_Tengo que pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo. Debo decir, de todos modos, que haciendo la traducción de este capítulo recordé por qué amo tanto esta historia. Son las pequeñas cosas las que la hacen_ increíble_. _

_También, cualquier error es completamente mi culpa._

_**No olviden que si leyeron la historia y lo disfrutaron tanto como yo, me alegraría que dejen un comentario, muchas gracias :)**_

**Advertencias**:Sexo explícito, **M-preg**, Kirk/Spock :3  
_  
_

* * *

_"I will not sleep here tonight.** Home also I cannot go.**"_

_(No dormiré aquí ésta noche, tampoco a casa puedo ir.)_

_**(Traducción.)**_

* * *

La habitación de examen de T'Pala es tal como la recuerda: paredes incómodamente frías pintadas de un azul claro, que le recuerdan a fotos del océano; una serie de escáners e _hyposprays_ (1) a lo largo de la pared más alejada, a un lado del modelo más moderno de computadora. La mesa de examen en la que está sentado se encuentra ubicada directamente frente a la puerta. Es tan alta que solía necesitar ayuda para subir, e incluso ahora, sus pies cuelgan sobre el suelo. Es desconcertante, desorientador; siente que su tamaño está mal, que su edad está mal; como ser un niño otra vez, (siempre pinchado y cortado, examinado con cuidado, tomando nota de medidas y reacciones en reportes y gráficos). Piensa en los pies balanceándose en el aire y permite que estos pensamientos lo distraigan. Espera a que T'Pala entre.

Ella llega con una disculpa algunos minutos más tarde, le dedica una corta mirada y un asentimiento, y entonces regresa la atención al PADD en su mano. T'Pala ha sido su médica desde su nacimiento. Con excepción de su padre, la conoce mejor de lo que conoce a cualquier otro Vulcano; sabe cómo su conducta ha sido alterada y suavizada después de años de estudiar en la Tierra; también, sabe cómo su tono de voz se torna diferente cuando le habla a él y no sólo a sus padres; conoce su diligencia y su curiosidad, su precisión y su inteligencia. Si algunas veces lo trata como a un experimento es solamente porque tiene que hacerlo. Lo entiende. Su toque siempre posee un indicio de disculpa en esas ocasiones. Su _compañero_ (2) murió inesperadamente antes del nacimiento de Spock, y nunca ha tenido hijos.

Toma asiento frente a él, como suele hacer. Deja a un lado el PADD y lo mira. Inclina la cabeza. Entonces, le pide que le explique sus síntomas.

Él hace una lista lo más completa que pueda:

— He tenido nauseas. Es por eso que estoy aquí, porque no… no entiendo este síntoma—. No es fácil admitir una falta de entendimiento, pero T'Pala sólo asiente, sin intención de juzgarlo en aquel gesto.

—Es raro—, está de acuerdo—, pero no lo consideraría una causa por la cual preocuparse, dada tu herencia.

No vuelve a discutir que no tiene ningún recuerdo de esa cosa horrible, que _es_ inusual en él, que es lógico preocuparse. Continúa la lista con calma.

—También he estado encontrado crecientemente difícil concentrarme en mis estudios en las últimas semanas. Me distraigo con facilidad. Mi temperatura corporal ha incrementado en un promedio de 3.6 grados. He estado experimentado una fatiga inusual.

T'Pala lo observa, esperando.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Dichos de esa forma, los síntomas parecen insignificantes, y se preocupa de haber estado exagerando. Repasa los acontecimientos del último mes, entonces asiente.

—Eso es todo.

T'Pala agrega los datos al PADD en silencio, un ligero frunce en la frente, los labios apretados. No tiene ideas, él se da cuenta, no tiene hipótesis. Algo sin precedentes debe estar pasándole, algún desajuste en su cuerpo; quizá esté muriendo; quizá esté destinado a ser una advertencia contra la procreación entre Vulcanos y Humanos. _El niño no vivirá. No alcanzará la edad adulta. No recomendamos_… Eso es lo que dirán, así es cómo advertirán a futuros Vulcanos quienes intentaran, como su padre, _unirse_(2) fuera de la especie.

Se pierde en sus pensamientos, y no se da cuenta de T'Pala girándose a su computadora y empezar a buscar en la base de datos.

—Tengo un número de teorías —, dice, mientras escribe con los ojos en la pantalla—. Cuatro. Ninguna parece factible, dados los hechos de tu situación. Realizaré las pruebas necesarias a pesar de todo.

Asiente en silencio, intentando ocultar los nervios. Va a aceptar lo que sea que le diga, como buen Vulcano; como ha sido enseñado. Se queda quieto mientras ella lo examina con un escáner, luego con otro, y con un tercero. Cada uno da negativo, y en la tercera disculpa escucha un toque de emoción sincera detrás de las palabras formuladas.

—Estas frustrada —, observa quietamente mientras ella se sienta, de nuevo, en frente suyo—. Estoy desafiando las expectativas una vez más. Me disculpo—. Las palabras no son del todo correctas, no del todo apropiadas, ¿pero qué más tiene que decir? Tiene sus preocupaciones, su temperatura alta; tiene un corazón Vulcano y sangre Vulcana y un estómago Humano; tiene valor científico. No mucho.

T'Pala no le responde. Momentos después, él cruza las piernas al nivel de los tobillos, los descruza, se aclara la garganta, y pregunta:

— ¿Tienes una cuarta teoría?

Finalmente, ella lo mira a los ojos.

—Seré honesta contigo, Spock.

Él traga, mantiene la mirada quieta y falta de emociones.

—Si hubieras venido a mí como un adulto unido y con estos síntomas, no dudaría en mi diagnóstico. Habría sido, incluso tomando en cuenta las complejidades de tu biología mixta, un asunto sencillo. Te habría dicho que estas embarazado.

Aquella es la calma sin emociones de un Vulcano, piensa Spock, (la que su madre menosprecia en sus momentos más graves) y él se encuentra, al mismo tiempo, frustrado y agradecido por ella. ¿Cómo puede T'Pala decir algo así? ¿Cómo puede mirarlo a los ojos y decirle algo tan imposible, algo tan improbable, y no mostrar la más mínima sorpresa, confusión, o incluso juzgamiento en su expresión? Su tono no le pide nada, y él se encuentra contento por al menos eso. Ella le da su tiempo para que responda.

En la inundación de pensamientos que lo rompen ante la palabra "embarazado", (_cómo Humano varón sin futuro imposible posible regresa deshazlo la Academia sus padres un hijo impensable desconocido opciones_), destaca uno y lo respira. _Te diría_, dijo ella. No _estás_. No tiene nada de conclusivo, sólo es otra teoría—comprobable, pero posiblemente, falsa. Una hipótesis probablemente incorrecta.

Respira profundo y estabiliza las manos, curvando los dedos en las rodillas.

—Las posibilidades de semejante ocurrencia son casi imposiblemente pequeñas—, le recuerda—. Incluso un Vulcano completo encuentra difícil concebir con una pareja masculina—. Recuerda haber aprendido aquello este último año en la unidad de reproducción Vulcana. Las palabras del texto, claras y negras, parecen estar justo delante de él—. Siendo mitad Vulcano, mis chances de concebir deberían ser incluso menores. Adicionalmente, todas mis búsquedas sobre híbridos han demostrados que usualmente son estériles.

Es la voz que usa cuando tiene un examen: clara y confidente y desinteresada. Excepto que en clases, siempre preparado y completamente seguro de su inteligencia, nunca tiene que fingir su seguridad personal.

—No discutiré este análisis, Spock—responde T'Pala, a un mismo nivel—. Por mis propios cálculos, diría que hay sólo un 15,8% de posibilidades de que puedas procrear un hijo con una mujer, y un porcentaje aún menor, aproximadamente un 8,4%, de que puedas concebir con una pareja masculina. Pero tú entiendes tan bien como yo la diferencia entre improbable e imposible. Adicionalmente, todos nuestros cálculos e hipótesis referentes a tu biología deben tomarse tentativamente. Antes de que nacieras, predije que tendrías sangre roja, y estaba equivocada—. Sus ojos vacilan antes esta confesión, abajo un momento y luego otra vez a encontrarse con los suyos, con nueva seguridad—. Tus órganos están organizados como los de un Vulcano; tienes, como los hombres Vulcanos, la habilidad de llevar un hijo. Lo que no tienes la habilidad de hacer—, y ante esto, capta un indicio de severidad en el tono de voz. No lo está juzgando, no está enojada. Pero hay una nota clara, fuerte, una demanda. _Escúchame, Spock_, le está diciendo. Tiene ella una habilidad que él conoce muy bien para desprenderse de los números, de las estadísticas, las probabilidades, y encontrar la única pregunta que importa y con ello, la necesidad de una respuesta.

—Lo que no puedes hacer—le dice—, es procrear solo. Esa sería ciertamente la definición de imposible.

Él ya no puede sostenerle la mirada. La vista se le pierde en la pared azul-océano detrás de ella.

_¿Aún confías en mí?_

— ¿Debo realizar la última prueba, Spock? —le pregunta T'Pala.

La voz es suave y no escucha en ella ninguna acusación, pero tampoco encuentra consuelo. Es clara y segura y no puede esconderse de ella, de esa simple pregunta con todo lo que contiene colisionando dentro, así que asiente.

—Creo que sería prudente.

Los resultados dan positivo, pero es anti climático, una sensación que se aprieta en el estómago cuando escucha las noticias, cuando lee las palabras escritas en simple negrita en la pantalla. Le pide que realice la prueba de nuevo. No es diferente la segunda vez. Difícilmente espera que lo sea. La lógica del argumento de T'Pala (la manera en que transforma lo casi—imposible en probable, la transición desde probable a certero) contiene más fuerza que la palabra misma.

Spock se sienta con las manos en las rodillas, los dedos apretados, los pies un peso pesado al final de las piernas. Respira profundo, lo sostiene, y lo deja ir. Mira al suelo. No mira a T'Pala, que espera, sin comentar ni preguntar. Cuando un largo momento transcurre (y otro después de ese), y aún así él no dice nada, ella gira su silla una vez más hacia la computadora. Pretende estar buscando algo, pero él sabe que sólo le está dando su espacio. Está agradecido por ello—es difícil clasificar el resto.

No está sorprendido, y el sentimiento que lo inunda más allá de su poder de control tampoco es shock. Al menos—al menos es una explicación, ¿y puede no soportarlo? Ahora, entiende—no los síntomas, no, estos son tan misteriosos como siempre—pero—algo. No puede evitar pensar en aquella presencia, indescriptible, pequeña, innombrable (_su hijo_), en cómo la alcanzó en sus meditaciones, alcanzada pero no del todo alcanzada. El corazón le late con fuerza al costado—BUMbum BUMbum BUMbum. El suelo se ve muy lejano. Se le nubla la vista en los bordes, todo se mueve, y por un momento piensa que va a desmayarse pero se obliga a no hacerlo, parpadea y parpadea de nuevo, y recupera el balance.

Razón y lógica le dicen que debe aceptar lo que no puede cambiarse, y hacer lo que debe hacerse. Pero está paralizado. Entumecido. Aprieta las rodillas tan fuerte que está seguro de que se está lastimando la propia piel. T'Pala dice su nombre (una vez más se ha dado vuelta para hacerle frente), tiene un frunce entre las cejas, y:

—Spock —dice—, Spock.

Toma una respiración y la mira con el menor temor del cual es capaz. Por un momento ella únicamente lo observa, entonces aleja la mirada y se sienta en su silla perfectamente recta, la expresión más calma; y ahora, lo mira, como si creyera que va a romperse en cualquier instante y él siente el calor tintándole la punta de las orejas. Aprieta los labios en una línea recta. Aligera el agarre de las manos en las rodillas por pura fuerza de voluntad.

—T'Pala—dice, aclara la garganta y se aparta de sí mismo, se aparta de tener quince años y estar solo. Puede hacerlo—. T'Pala, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

—No puedo decirte eso, Spock—le responde, como cuestión de hecho, profesional como siempre. Aún él piensa que ve (en la inclinación de su cabeza, en la expresión de los ojos), algún tipo de simpatía, algún tipo de pesar por él. No lo juzga, (hacerlo interferiría con su trabajo), pero es consciente de cómo lo otros sí lo harán, y eso es suficiente para provocar una sensación de creciente vergüenza en el estómago de Spock—. No puedo tomar las decisiones por ti—dice T'Pala—, sólo puedo proveerte información y opciones.

—Opciones, entonces—, le pide—. Lo que sea.

Ella le responde en el mismo tono de siempre, pero aún así, siente una nueva comodidad en ella: esto (darle información, trazar planes y posibilidades) es familiar y confortable. Intenta seguirla. Trata de escuchar como un estudiante, un observador curioso.

—Hablando lo más general posible, tienes tres opciones. Puedes abortar—aquí, un rápido vistazo a los ojos para medir su reacción, pero él no deja entrever nada—. No tienes ninguna obligación legal para llevar este embarazo a término, pero debo decirte que necesitas la autorización de tus padres para someterte a este particular procedimiento—. Se detiene, pero él aún no puede decir nada; únicamente da un corto asentimiento para que continúe—. Si eliges continuar el embarazo, puedes mantener el niño y criarlo o puedes darlo en adopción. De nuevo, si eliges la última opción, puedo proveerte asistencia en ayudarte a encontrar un hogar aceptable y adecuado.

Aceptable. Ella quiso decir: alguien que pueda aceptar el hijo de un mestizo. El suelo empieza a alejarse otra vez y mueve las manos para agarrarse a los bordes de la mesa.

—Si quieres tomarte unos momentos a solas—, le ofrece T'Pala.

Pero es debilidad, nada más que debilidad. Sacude la cabeza.

—Dime—dice él—, es… ¿es incluso viable?

T'Pala se sienta de nuevo, a regañadientes, la espalda recta contra la silla, y suspira antes de responder.

—No puedo predecir futuras complicaciones, Spock, pero el primer examen reveló un embarazo saludable en su cuarta semana.

Asiente, pero sólo como uno asiente cuando está escuchando a medias. Su mente está corriendo, un millón de preguntas que organiza cuidadosamente, separándolas unas de las otras, organizándolas según importancia. T'Pala espera. Lo mira como si estuviera a pocos segundo de ordenarle que se recueste. Desesperado, inseguro de qué decir, habla bruscamente.

—El otro padre—, y T'Pala inclina la cabeza, expectante—, es Humano. ¿Podría complicar la situación?

—Es sólo una de muchas complicaciones—responde—. Dada tu edad, tu propia biología mixta, y la biología mixta de tu hijo, si pretendes continuar el embarazo, deberemos monitorear tu condición de forma muy cercana.

Quizá ella este más allá de la sorpresa, piensa Spock, más allá de mostrar incluso el menor indició de sorpresa y confusión de los que puede leer, cada día, en otros rostros Vulcanos. Quizá sería más sorprendente saber que el otro padre es Vulcano, saber que existen dos Vulcanos tan estúpidos e impulsivos como él. Este tipo de comportamiento es esperable entre Humanos, después de todo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado sentado, en silencio, sosteniéndose del borde de la mesa, cuando T'Pala vuelve a hablar, el tono de voz duro y firme y sin posibilidad de contradecirla. Está listo para hundirse en el tono. Está listo para dejarse ir y seguir cualquier orden.

—Spock—le dice—como tu doctora debo aconsejarte que te recuestes, que descanses. Discutiremos el asunto luego, cuando hayas tenido la oportunidad de meditar y tomar tu decisión.

Lo conduce a un cuarto trasero, pequeño y medio iluminado, casi del todo vacío si no fuera por la cama en la esquina. Le dice que se tome todo el tiempo que necesite. Antes de irse, él le pregunta:

— ¿Y mis padres?, mi madre espera afuera, ¿qué le dirás?

—Nada—responde, con simpleza. Ella está de pie en la puerta; él está sentado ahora en el borde de la cama—. Le aseguraré que no hay necesidad de preocuparse; y antes de que te vayas, le explicarás la situación.

—Entiendo, T'Pala—dice, pero no es del todo cierto. Es lo primero que piensa que va a convencerla de irse, y lo hace, y él está solo.

Se extiende en la cama y cierra los ojos. Descansa la mano en la parte baja del abdomen, donde se imagina que está su hijo. Su hijo. Suyo y del chico humano. Ilógico tal como es la conjetura, se encuentra preguntándose, creando hipótesis, de cómo será el niño. ¿Tendrá las orejas de Spock? ¿Su sangre? ¿Los claros ojos azules del chico humano? ¿Latera su corazón, como el del chico, en su pecho?

Sabe, y no hay ninguna duda en su mente, que no va a terminar el embarazo. No. Está en contra de todo lo que le han enseñado, una violación al sagrado respeto por la vida que ha sido su primera lección de niño.

Tampoco se ve capaz de de alejarse de su hijo después de su nacimiento. No existe nadie en el planeta en quien pueda confiar. Nadie de quien pueda asegurar que esté libre de prejuicios o burlas, nadie en quien pueda confiar que criará a su hijo sin un segundo pensamiento hacia su herencia genética. El único ser en la galaxia que puede entender el prejuicio que un Vulcano-en-cuarta-parte tendrá que soportar es un medio-Vulcano. Él es el único calificado para preocuparse de este niño sin condición. Ésta realización llega a él con fría certeza científica; ni perpleja ni dolorosa, pero a su paso lo envuelve una soledad tan fría que detiene todo pensamiento y razón.

Por varios minutos, se mantiene quieto y en silencio, con la mente en blanco.

Está decidido, entonces. Tendrá este niño. Va a criarlo.

Este conocimiento tiene algo de tranquilizador. Permanecen innumerables variables, se construyen complicaciones en las complicaciones, las preguntas no llegan a tener respuestas, pero al menos tiene esto.

Trata de concentrarse, trata de alcanzar de nuevo esa vida dentro suyo, pero sin importar cuán quieto se mantenga, o cómo incluso intente controlar la respiración, los latidos del corazón, no puede alcanzarlo. Está sólo de nuevo, o más bien debería decir que aún está sólo, y ¿quién lo ayudará ahora? T'Pala hará lo que pueda, y eso ya es demasiado. El chico humano es…inalcanzable. Sin un nombre no hay manera de buscarlo, de contactar con él, e incluso si pudiera ser encontrado no confiaría. Seguramente pensaría en un chico embarazado como si se tratara de un fenómeno. Seguramente no querría nada con él, con ellos—Spock y el niño.

Tiene a sus padres. Pero no puede comenzar a imaginarse qué pensaran. Y está asustado—un miedo perfectamente lógico en faz de lo desconocido—de decirles la verdad. Su padre podría renegar de él por esto. Sarek es completamente capaz de una reacción tan poco comprometedora. Aún así, no puede imaginarse semejante dureza de parte de su madre, una mujer que se ha alejado de su camino, sólo como un humano podría, para recordarle cada día de su vida cuánto lo ama. Cómo su amor es incondicional.

Sin embargo no la ha puesto a prueba así antes.

Incluso acostado se siente mareado, y cansado, oh tan cansado, y todo su cuerpo le grita que descanse. Apágate. Esto no es real, no puede ser real. Excepto que todavía puede recordar la sonrisa del chico humano, puede recordar_ Está bien. Me gusta el verde._ Y _¿te encuentras bien? _Y la capa de sudor deslizándose en la piel bajo la punta de los dedos. El sentimiento rasgueando a través de él. Genuino y verdadero. Y de esa noche aquí está este niño y, oh, cómo podría, cómo podría pasar, cómo—y ahora tiene esto y no puede detenerlo o deshacerlo, y lo más importante ahora es proteger la vida, una vida que creó descuidadamente y con la cual no puede volver a ser descuidado.

* * *

No sabe cuántos minutos más tarde, T'Pala lo despierta. Quiere decirle que ha tomado su decisión, que no hay duda en su mente de que llevará este niño, y que se lo quedará cuando nazca, pero al final resulta más fácil dejarla guiarlo desde la habitación, diciéndole mientras tanto que puede volver en tres días cuando sepa qué es lo que quiere hacer. Su madre lo espera en la habitación de adelante. Va directo a hacerle preguntas pero él se niega a responder, dimitiendo sus interrogaciones, y para el momento al que han vuelto a casa la ha convencido de que se encuentra bien, seguro, y que explicara la situación más adelante.

Desaparece en su cuarto para meditar, pero en su lugar cae dormido, y cuando despierta lo hace dos horas antes de la cena. Pasa el tiempo trabajando en sus tareas y pretendiendo que lo que está pasando no está realmente ocurriendo.

* * *

Están lavando los platos de la cena cuando su padre le pregunta acerca de su encuentro con T'Pala. Es imposible decir si está preocupado o sólo curioso. La expresión en el rostro de su madre es más clara, una preocupación que ni siquiera intenta ocultar.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirles—dice, rápido y sin mirar a ninguno de ellos mientras habla, para que sea dicho y no pueda arrepentirse.

Se pasea hasta la otra habitación, tratando de verse determinado. Sus padres lo siguen. Se sienta en una de las sillas, apenas en el borde, y sus padres de sientan en las dos frente a él. Quiere decir la verdad. Pero no es tan simple.

— ¿Es algo serio, Spock? —pregunta su madre en el silencio.

Casi sacude la cabeza con el simple instinto de alejar cualquier preocupación. Pero en su lugar dice la verdad.  
Dice:

—Sí.

Y:

—Algo pasó.

Y no sabe cómo sus padres reaccionan ante esto porque está mirándose las rodillas. No dicen nada, ni intentan presionarlo.

—Es —dice—, lo que pasó es que… estoy embarazado.

Aún no dicen nada, y cuando levanta la vista se da cuenta de que su madre lo está mirando con una expresión ilegible en el rostro, parte confusión y parte incredulidad y parte algo más, no está seguro de qué, y su padre mira el suelo.

—Es imposible—dice finalmente su madre—. Eres mi hijo, no puedes, físicamente no puedes…

—Es posible para un Vulcano—interrumpe Sarek. Sigue sin mirar a Spock pero cambia su atención a su esposa—. Para hombres Vulcanos y sus parejas. Es raro, pero posible.

—Posible—, repite ella. La voz le sale hueca, demasiado falta de emoción para ser enteramente humana. No suena para nada como ella, y toda esperanza que Spock tuviera de que escucharía sus noticias y lo abrazaría , intentando en un gesto tan pequeño disipar el igualmente doloroso y nervioso dolor en su estomago, se ha ido—¿Posible que mi hijo de quince años este embarazado? —pregunta, hablando más a su padre que a Spock mismo.

—Es una certeza, madre—le dice Spock, y ella se gira para mirarlo de nuevo, observándolo como si tratara de descubrir quién es—. T'Pala realizó el examen dos veces. Sus instrumentos son bastante confiables.

—Soy consciente, Spock—él se retira instintivamente ante la ira moderada en su voz. Entonces la observa poner la mano en la frente e inclinar la cabeza de manera que casi no puede decir que sus ojos están cerrados—. Yo sólo… está bien. Empieza desde el principio. ¿Cómo esto…-no importa. Ya sé _cómo_ ocurrió—. Levanta la mirada, los ojos fijos en su rostro, tratando de leerlo igual que él intenta leerla a ella. La mano se desliza para cubrir la boca. Como si estuviera censurándose, evitando que las palabras salieran hasta haber encontrado las correctas. Sarek, también, vuelve la mirada a Spock. Spock mismo teme decir algo. No suele desear nada (pensamientos que le parecen desde hace tiempo ociosos y sin valor), pero ahora mismo desea que la conversación (apenas empezada) termine.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió, Spock? —Pregunta su madre—. Sólo dinos eso primero.

—Hace cuatro semanas—, su voz, al menos, es confiada y nivelada—. Cuando Padre y yo estábamos en la Tierra.

Algo-enojo, quizá, o incredulidad-parpadea en el rostro de su padre, y entonces desaparece.

Spock continúa, no porque quiera sino porque nadie dice nada.

—Cuando dije que pasé mi última tarde en ese planeta en una biblioteca… no estaba diciendo exactamente la verdad.

—No estabas diciendo la verdad para nada—dice su padre, y se pone de pie. Por un momento, Spock está seguro de que dejará la habitación, la casa, quizá no regrese, pero todo lo que hace es moverse para quedarse junto a la silla de su esposa—. ¿Te das cuenta, Spock, que después de esto será difícil para cualquiera de nosotros dos de confiar en ti otra vez? No sólo actuaste imprudentemente , sino que lo escondiste de nosotros, y lo estás revelando ahora únicamente porque no tienes opción.

—Lo sé, Padre, sé que mis acciones son vergonzosas…

—No creo que lo hagas…

—No puedes determinar mis pensamientos…

—Spock…

—Padre…

—¡Esperen un momento, ambos! —, su madre interrumpe su única defensa a medias y ante sus palabras, Sarek, a punto de hablar, también cierra la boca. Ella espera un instante, y entonces, segura de que ambos están escuchando, se vuelve a Spock apropiadamente—. Necesito saber—dice cuidadosamente, lento—, si lo que ocurrió en la Tierra fue consensual.

Por unos momentos, por unos cuantos terribles, confusos momentos, él no sabe a qué se refiere. Entonces, todo encaja.

—¿Crees que él me forzó, que soy una víctima?

—Dímelo tú—responde ella, y mientras habla Spock escucha sólo a medias. Tiene un bulto en la garganta. No sabe como sonar convincente, incluso mientras insiste:

—Puedo asegurarte, Madre, que di mi consentimiento para todo lo que pasó. Hice una elección consiente de actuar con deshonor.

Nunca ha utilizado esas palabras antes pero son ciertas, enfermizamente ciertas, y su padre, que lo ha estado mirando por un largo rato sin vacilación, aleja la mirada repentinamente. Spock ha mentido muchas veces pero no puede mentir sobre esto, porque se merece la vergonzosa reputación que el mismo se creo, pero el chico humano no se merece ser considerado un delincuente, ni siquiera por quienes nunca conocerá.

Su madre parece dispuesta a cuestionar este punto, pero algo en la mirada que él le da la detiene. Es su padre el siguiente en hablar. Las palabras son frías, no enojadas, pero tan distantes que uno no podría creer jamás que esta hablándole a su hijo.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado. Si Spock está embarazado, no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar eso, excepto terminar el embarazo…

—Nunca. No consideraré semejante opción, Padre.

Sarek alza una ceja ante el tono combativo, áspero de voz, una sorpresa incluso para Spock. Spock junta las manos en el regazo, pero no dice nada más.

—En este punto, al menos, estamos de acuerdo. Esta vida, una vez que ha sido creada, debe ser protegida. Pero aún queda la pregunta de qué hacer una vez que haya nacido. Una pregunta que tiene, de acuerdo con mi línea de razonamiento, una única respuesta lógica.

Hace una pausa, que en la mente de Spock parece estirarse y estirarse en ese silencio de solo un segundo o dos, y mantiene la respiración; ambos Spock y su madre se vuelven a su Padre, expectantes. Su madre ya sabe, piensa Spock, qué va a decir su marido. Ella sólo está aliviada de que sea él quien lo diga. Spock lo sabe por la forma en que ella inclina la cabeza en resignada tristeza cuando su Padre empieza a hablar.

—Debes contactar al otro padre tan pronto como puedas—dice—, y explicarle la situación. Y entonces le dirás que pondrás al niño en adopción tan pronto como nazca. Si desea discutir la decisión, y cuidar al niño, aún tendrás ocho meses para determinar si será un padre responsable y capaz.

Sarek está de pie, las manos en la espalda, mostrando el mismo orgullo moderado que usa normalmente al final de alguna larga charla diplomática, justo después de que haya hecho su punto. Spock mira a su madre primero, pero ella está asintiendo en triste acuerdo. Sólo se tiene a sí mismo.

—Con todo respeto, Padre—, empieza, los dientes apretados—. _Yo_ quiero discutir esta decisión como una que has hecho tú y no tienes ningún derecho de hacer.

—¿Y crees que estas mejor capacitado para tomar esta decisión? —pregunta su padre, tan calmado y seguro que Spock tiene que contener el impulso de lanzarse a su garganta. Nunca sintió una emoción como esa antes, ni siquiera cuando Stonn lo empujó, llamó a su padre un traidor y a su madre una puta; a su orgullo herido y su sentimiento de estar equivocado se sumaba ahora un fiero deseo protector que resultaba cegador—. Spock—su padre está diciendo—, tienes quince años. Eres un niño. No sabes lo que es cuidar y criar otro ser, la fuerza que se necesita. No sabes la responsabilidad que envuelve ese riesgo. Cuestionaría la habilidad de cualquiera de tu edad para soportar esta carga, pero tú en particular has demostrado una falta de juicio que demuestra que eres incapaz de ser un padre. Al participar en una relación sexual con alguien que no es tu compañero, has demostrado una falta de respeto por nuestra cultura que es escandalosa. Te expusiste también a un gran riesgo. Si no eres de confianza para cuidarte a ti mismo, Spock, ¿cómo se puede confiar en que cuidaras de otro? Al sugerir que serías capaz de criar a un hijo solo, sin un compañero, revelas una gran ignorancia en cuanto a las dificultades de la paternidad. Dificultades que cualquiera encontraría duras de hacerles frente solo, dificultades bajo las cuales cualquiera desfallecería. Estás determinado en negarle a tu hijo los recursos de dos padres, algo que sólo puedes darle entregando al niño a una pareja adulta y unida.

Su padre lo está mirando resueltamente, desafiándolo a contradecirlo. O Spock lo toma así: como un desafío, un riesgo que debe tomar.

Lo mira con tanta fuerza como pueda, su voz firme pero sus palabras, incluso mientras las dice (se da cuenta), demasiado débiles.

—No negaré que cometí un error, que actué irresponsablemente. Pero quiero ser responsable ahora, no correr de mi deber. Creé este niño, así que debo criarlo o criarla. Eso es lo correcto. Incluso si creyera que existe la posibilidad de ponerlo en una adopción segura, no la tomaría, y no estoy seguro de que la posibilidad vaya a existir. Él o ella será tres-cuartas partes Humano… lo suficientemente Vulcano para ser rechazado por una familia terrestre, pero demasiado humano para ser aceptado por padres Vulcanos.

Una expresión dolorida atraviesa el rostro de su madre pero él no titubea. Si no otra cosa, él ha ganada confianza, mucho más firme que nunca de que nada va tratar de separarlo de su hijo. Sigue hablando, las palabras derramándose más rápido de lo que puede controlarlas, sólo el puño apretado de sus manos un indicio de cuan nervioso está.

—No comprendo, tampoco, cómo dar mi hijo o hija regresará nada de la dignidad que perdí, ni cómo arreglará la falta de respeto que cometí hacia nuestra cultura. Puedo disculparme, y lo hago, pero esto no cambia lo que ha sido hecho. Seré un padre, Padre, crie o no a mi hijo, y sólo estoy pidiendo -no, demandando- que se me dé la oportunidad de actuar como uno.

—Spock, no entiendes—dice su madre, sus palabras por encima de las suyas, exasperadas y cansadas, casi suplicando debajo de esa fuerte, punzante decepción. En esto se ha convertido su enojo, observa él, y si no otra cosa eso lo golpea fuerte, lo lastima más—. Tu padre y yo no tratamos de ser crueles sugiriéndote la adopción. Nosotros…admiramos que quieras tomar la responsabilidad, pero absolutamente no tienes idea de lo que sugieres. Tu padre ya ha apuntado que no podrás darle a tu hijo la mejor vida posible criándolo o criándola siendo un padre soltero. No sería justo para él o ella, y no sería justo para ti tampoco. Eres un chico inteligente y tienes todo tipo de posibilidades, listas para que las tomes. La Academia de Ciencias no la menos importante, pero podrías perderla si pones al niño por delante. Y el niño estará primero, Spock, _siempre_.

—Entiendo—insiste él, pero ella ya está sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No lo haces. No puedes.

—Pero lo haré—hay un punto roto de súplica en el tono de voz, y al escucharlo, siente que lo cubre un caluroso tinte verde. Ninguno de sus padres responde. Mira de uno hacia el otro, esperando que hablen, que continúen la discusión para poder llegar con cualquier respuesta necesaria. Sarek lo observa como si fuese un extraño. Esto no terminó, Spock sabe, está lejos de terminar, y aún así ya no hay nada, en este momento, para decir. Hay demasiado que decir y el no puede hacerlo, y tampoco ellos.

El silencio se extiende, largo y tenso, y está empezando a sentirse cansado de nuevo, el embarazo quizá, (debe ser). Intenta consolarse con el conocimiento de que nadie lo separará de su hijo o hija por otros ocho meses, y ese es tiempo suficiente para cambiar sus mentes, para probarse a si mismo.

Por el momento, todo lo que quiere es estar solo.

—No puedo evitar que estén en desacuerdo con mi decisión—, los ojos fijos en la pared lejana—, pero es mi decisión. Y ya la he hecho—. Mira a su padre. Su rostro es ilegible, severo. No discute. Tampoco la madre de Spock. Ella únicamente sugiere, después de otro momento, en una voz tan calma que esconde los pensamientos mejor de lo que podría cualquier silencio, que descanse un poco. Él asiente y se levanta.

Quizá piensen que no estaba escuchando. Quizá piensen que estaba ignorando sus advertencias y su lógica debido a la terquedad o a la rebeldía. La conversación de desenvuelve en su memoria y es como si estuviera escuchando a tres personas hablar distintos lenguajes. Lo enferma. No hay nada que pueda hacer ni ningún lugar dónde ir así que cierra la puerta de su cuarto y se sienta a hacer su tarea, determinado, irracional. Como si resolver estos problemas matemáticos resolvieran todos sus otros problemas. Como si el mundo entero fueran sólo números y símbolos, yaciendo planos y legibles ante él, sólo esperando a que encuentre la única solución, la única respuesta perfecta.

* * *

(1) hyposprays: el equivalente a una vacuna en el universo Star Trek.

(2) Tuve algunos problemas tratando de llegar con un equivalente al concepto original. Bond: referente a la unión, lazo, entre dos personas. Cuando se habla más adelante de "compañero" me estoy refiriendo al mismo concepto. Una pareja 'unida' (bond), un "compañero" (mate).

**SkeletonBirds**


End file.
